(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for an umbrella with a lamp and more particularly to a structure wherein a time of turning on/off the light can be pre-configured and which is specifically applied to a large sunshade.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An umbrella is a very practical tool, which can be used to hide from raining in a rainy day and can also be used to shade sun in a sunny day. The large umbrella has been a current necessity for traveling, dining, and recreation, and has been changed from a conventional shading and rain-hiding tool into a tool having both a decoration and an art purposes.
Moreover, following the development of modern technology and the change in a viewpoint of appreciation of beauty, as a vision in night is unclear, light from an exterior lighting equipment is not easy to enable a person to clearly identify an outline of a sunshade, and is not able to enable the person to observe a facial expression of a person under the umbrella and to manifest a mood; in addition, as a large sunshade itself will also shade the light above a surrounding web, which will even dim the light under the web. Accordingly, in order to improve the shortcoming of lighting of the large sunshade, there is a kind of sunshade having a lighting lamp device which has been designed and sold in public. Although it can improve the lighting problem of the sunshade in the night time, this sunshade only consists of a lamp connected to ribs, wherein the lamp is directly under control of a power plug; when the plug is on, the lamp will be lighting, whereas when the plug is off, the lamp will be extinguished. In addition, the lamp cannot perform other changes. For example, when the quantity of sunshades is small, only a small amount of manpower will be required to accomplish the operation of turning on the power to all the sunshades; whereas when the quantity of sunshades is large, a large amount of manpower will be consumed to plug or to unplug one by one after using, which is not perfect.
Accordingly, how to improve the existing shortcoming of the aforementioned umbrella with a lamp which has been used in public, and to provide an improved structure wherein a time of turning on/off the power can be pre-configured, for providing a safe use to general consumers, has been a motivation of the present invention.